New Technology
by TomOmami
Summary: In the world of the underground, scientists have tested on each human to fall in the underground, making their heads into electronics of the newest technology for their Underground. A human falls down, named Frisk, and she is determined to get through the Underground and make it back to the surface...but will she make it human? (Frans is in this warning) CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1 - Don't Go Further

Scientists can be cruel, and unfathomed on true emotion of humans. Though the monsters had ideas of what true human life is like, they will truly never know how it really is. Each human that had fell down the hole on had met their fate with the scientists, though some were able to hide out for a while, with the help of some monsters, each one met their fate with the cursed technology stuck to their neck. What the scientists did exactly was try out the things they had found in the dump. TV's, computers, large phones, cameras, anything NEW. What they did, was steal the human, remove their head and brain and wired it into their soul, to make their body a moving puppet with technology as their only way of sight. Humans never loved this way, pain surges seeped into their body as their soul takes it all in, basking in it's own misery, so, they did what scientists love to call "Pulled The Plug" They found a way to rip their soul out and break it, ending their life. The monsters who had tried to save these humans, ended up devastated to find them a bloody mess in their rooms, but the monster who truly tried to save them, were in hopes of never seeing a human fall in again, she was horribly wrong.

A bask of light shown on the laying body of a girl who had just fallen from the very hole many others fell victim of. The girl eventually sat up in pain, as they had just fell prier. She lifted her head to see an entrance, with a small symbol of what looked to be a ball with wings. She had gotten up and walked to the other side, finding a patch of grass with a small depressing looking flower on it. The flower lifted its head to the human girl, not changing the expression on its face. She walked up to the flower in confusion as it had not spoken, and she bent down to speak to it, but she was soon interrupted by it.

"Don't go further, please. You will just end up like all the others did." The girl looked confused and signed, asking what exactly what he meant. The flower only sighed and shook his small flower head. "Just listen to me, no matter how sweet the goat may look, as yummy as her pie may be, as pleading and sweet as the skeleton may be, please, turn back. Climb if you will, take my soul. I do not wish to see another go like this." The girl only sat there in utter confusion, trying to be understanding of what they spoke of, but they refused to take the flowers soul. She shook her head and made a rather worrisome expression. The flower then disappeared into the dirt before them and they jumped back a bit in surprise. She hadn't a clue what this flower spoke of, so forward she went, but before she could she was stopped. She looked up at the figure, which was the goat the flower had talked about. No matter how sweet, no matter how yummy her pie was? It was like complete gibberish to her. The goat gasped and with a horrified look as she bent down and looked at the girl.

"Did...did you fall here child?" The girl nodded and the goat bit her furry lip a bit. "I feared as much; please do follow me my child, for you shall be safe in the hands of mine." She took the hand of the girl and they began their way through the purple like ruins. She observed the things before her, small monster frogs hid in the shadows, other creatures chirped and hid even more. She looked in utter confusion at what exactly was going on, did the monsters fear her? Or was it the goat? She had no idea, and she hoped she would find it in the safest way possible. After getting through puzzles, the goat had led her to a comfortable looking home. The goat quickly opened the door and softly shoved her into the house and closed the door after her. "Would you like pie? I have some butterscotch pie, or cinnamon, or both? I can make both, whatever makes you happy child." She said with a nervous voice, almost too nervous. The girl then asked for her name, as it should be proper. The goat jumped and then chuckled lightly. "Oh! Oh yes, I'm Toriel my child, and you are?" She said with a sweet voice. The girl said her name was Frisk. Toriel smiled and nodded at her response. "I must go make pie, go to your room, first room on the left okay?" She shoved Frisk forward and ran off to the kitchen. Frisk looked back and then walked to the her room. She opened the door and a soft hint of flowery perfume hit her nose. She walked in and observed the room itself. Everything was neatly stacked; a thing of shoes next to a trashcan lay with dust. A wardrobe with the dusty imprint of what looked like a TV was on the left. Then, a big comfy bed was on the very right. No electronics were in the room, in fact everything thing look pretty old fashioned. She climbed into the bed and decided to rest awhile.

A dream, of a lonely child with what looked like a tv on their head sobbed on the black floor. Frisk tried calling out but choked on her own words. She tried breathing even, nothing. A mirror dropped in front of her, and her head was gone and replaced with a tv. She put a shaky hand on the screen, seeing the hand imprint appear in her view, she screamed.

Frisk shot up in her bed, gasping for air and feeling her head. She sighed heavily in relief to find that in fact, her head was still there, and not a tv. What was up with that dream? She hadn't had anything like that before. Whatever it was, it was just a dream and it had no effect on her whatsoever. She jumped off her bed to find a slice of pie in front of her. She smiled and picked it up and ate it. It was very good, and baked perfectly. She had one thing to do though, and that was to find a way out of here, she needed out, so she could go home. She got out of the room and walked to the living part of the home, finding Toriel by the fire, reading something about Snails. She walked up to her and Toriel smiled sweetly. "Oh! I see you are awake, did you like your pie?" Frisk nodded with a slight smile. "Oh, I'm so glad. You know, it is so nice to have someone in the house again. It had been so long." She said with a slight smile. Frisk sighed and hated to break her happy moment. "When can I go home?"

Frisk spoke. Toriel froze with a frown and began to sweat nervously. "Um, this book I'm reading is very interesting! Would you like to read it with me?" Frisk gave a sad look but spoke up anyway, "How do I get out of the RUINS?" Toriel choked a bit then got up. "I...I have to go do something..." She ran off and down the stairs. Frisk chased after her until she found her down the hallway. Toriel didn't look at Frisk. "Child, you don't understand what you are getting yourself into. Go to your room." She walked off more, Frisk only followed and found her more into the hall. Toriel looked at her, a bit of a glare in fact. "Frisk, go to your room. Up ahead is beyond my control." She went more forward to the door, and of course Frisk followed closely. Toriel gave a heaving sigh before turning around and looking at Frisk. She looked upset, and hurt but angry as well. "Child, I will destory this door so you may never leave this and go forward, you will get hurt...they will get to you..I know they will..." She said with a heavy sigh. Frisk then stood straight and spoke back to her. "Toriel...I must go back to where I came from...my foster parents will miss me.." She said, a lie. Toriel did not change her expression nor move. "So be it, prove to me you are able to fight." A click sound went off, and soon fire appeared in the very palms that had held Frisks hand. Frisk did not want to fight, so she will continue to dodge and talk to her if that is what must be done. Fire soon came at her, and she dodged the best she could. She yelled at Toriel, trying to get to her when she realized what must be done. She stopped in place and held her arms out. "Spare." Toriel stopped in surprise. "W-what... what are you doing child? Fight me!" She said as she shot fire at Frisk, in which she dodged. "Spare." Toriel grew a bit weak, her attacks purposely avoiding Frisk. "Stop it..." Frisk stood in place. "I spare you." Toriel sighed and stopped. "Who...who am I kidding, you would not be happy here...and...I bet...you could get through the scientists..." Toriel smiled and pulled Frisk into a hug. "Be careful my child, and please...don't come back..." She then let go and ran back to the house. Frisk watched her go, then looked to the door before her. Out there was something dangerous, something that seemed to frighten all of those who lived here, and whether she found out or not, she will make it through, and she will get back.

Frisk...was determined.


	2. Chapter 2 - What Is Going On?

The stone doors slammed behind Frisk. Cold wind wrapped around Frisk, enveloping the warmth and sipping it from her. She instantly hugged herself as she continued through the blanket of snow on the ground before her. As she made her way, she heard crunching and fast footsteps behind her. She instantly turned around to see a skeleton with a worried look on his face. He quickly came to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "The woman did not stop you? She should have...oh god...please, turn back." He seemed to be begging her to do this exactly. Frisk shook her head and then spoke in a quiet voice, "Um...what is it that you all seem to be scared of?" She said with uneasiness spiking out of her tone. The skeleton chuckled nervously and turned her around and put his hand on her back and started leading her through the forest. "Look...I-I don't know how to explain this...so I won't now...please, I will bring you to Grillbys...a place I got to in town...then...then we can talk..." He said with fear in his voice. Frisk sighed and just went with it. The skeleton got her through all the puzzles, and soon learned his name as he learned hers. "Frisk? That is such an interesting name...is it your nickname..?" He said as calm as he could. Frisk shook her head. Sans then began to sweat again. "A-ah I see...alright, well Frisk, we are almost to town...t-then we can discuss things..." Sans had not let his hand off her back, not even once. Frisk guessed it was to somewhat have her in protection, he didn't understand how but she let him, she rather liked him now, he made a lot of puns, he tried to be happy, and he tried to make her happy. Though, not being a child, some people did treat her like it.

They soon made it to a town, a very small but comforting looking town. The townsfolk watched Frisk and Sans walk into the town and then into Grillbys. The monsters in there seem to stare as well, in which she could not blame. As they both took a seat at the bar, Sans kept looking at Frisk in a worried look, then sighed and snapped his boney fingers and time seemed to have stopped, except them. His smile seemed to be stuck on his face but his eyes looked worried, scared and very tired. He looked at Frisk in concern and then began to speak lowly. "The things we are so scared about, is the scientists. We don't like what they do to Humans...especially since the others had been children..you...you are not a child...which just makes it even worse..." Frisk looked at Sans in confusion. "What...what do they do..?" She asked with fear in her soft voice. Sans put a hand on her shoulder and then whispered "They chop off the heads of humans...take the brain and soul before they disappear...and...wire it into an electronic they found..and they make the soul of the child or human...control the body like a puppet." Frisks expression was pure fear and surprise. She now understood what they feared, and that very fear crept in her chest, to her head, now understanding the dream she had had at Toriels. Frisk felt her head a bit and Sans took her hands and held them tightly. "Listen, I-I won't let it happen...I will...I will make sure they won't find you? I never want to see an incident like that again...I will hide you in my house...I will protect...my brother and I...we will..." He said shaking and sweating. Frisk decided to take the offer; she obviously would be walking into her own death...her own torture if she went farther. Frisk nodded and then he let go of her hands and time went back into business. A fire looking monster walked up and asked for their orders then jumped seeing the human. Sans put a hand out "I have her taken care of, I will hide her, please, I promise it won't happen again Grillby." The fire, whom was Grillby nodded. "Please Sans, hide her well, I don't..." He shook his ball of fire of a head and walked to the back. Sans sighed and then hopped off the stool and offered his hand to Frisk. "Come on kiddo...we need to go get things situated with my brother..."

Sans opened the door to his house and pushed Frisk inside then closing the door. A taller skeleton walked in from the kitchen, holding a plate and then squealed and dropped the plate, shattering it. "Oh goodness me, sorry Sans! Clumsy me! I-I just...a-a human..." He said with a scared voice. Sans nodded and then walked to him and whispered things to him as he helped pick up the pieces of plate. Frisk looked around and saw the strange rock on a small table, the lumpy couch, the tv and a large book on a side table right by the couch. Frisk was about to walk to it when Papyrus and Sans both walked to her and she looked up at them. Papyrus stood with a big smile and Sans shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Papyrus cleared his nonexistent throat and spoke up. "Um...h-human, I have heard Sans plans and I agree...but you may need to stay in Sans room all the time...no coming out...n-nothing of the sort. In order to make you safe..." Frisk looked at them with an upset face. She then looked down and nodded. Sans sighed sadly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kid, listen, I will be there to hang out with you when I ain't workin' okay? I promise, a never dying promise, and I can reassure that." He said with a nervous wink. Papyrus sighed angrily and then calmed down and smiled at Frisk. "Right, well Sans will show you the room, okay? I-I will bring you some of my famous spaghetti! Right!" He then ran off to the kitchen and Sans started leading her to the room. "Follow me." He said blankly and she followed right behind him. They then made it to a room with what looked like rainbow like magic or smoke coming from it. He opened the door and inside was a messy room with a mattress laying on the far right. Socks were everywhere and a small tornado of clothes was at the right. Frisk pointed to it and gave an odd look. Sans only shrugged and then slumped on the mattress. "Sorry it isn't luxury, but it's what I have." He said as he sighed loudly. "Got myself a roommate." He said with a chuckle. Frisk smiled and sat next to him on the mattress. "Where will I sleep?" She asked. Sans looked at her "Shit, totally forgot about that. Might need to pull out the ol' extra mattress." He got up and then pulled out another mattress from the closet and set it next to his. "Ta-Da!" He said with happy eyes. Frisk chuckled a bit then fell on her mattress and relaxed on it. Sans threw a blanket at her. "Get some rest kiddo, you will need it." The lights dimmed in the room and he left the room. Frisk stole a pillow from Sans mattress, laid down and covered herself. Maybe things will get better? She won't truly know, but only hopes the best.

A light fog covered her; she was in a pitch black room. She looked around and saw a shadow ahead. She walked forward to find a sobbing child, but when she called out to the child, they turned around and their head was an old 1950's style phone. Frisk gasped and fell over, on her rear. The child got up and spoke to her, but in a way that almost hard to understand. "They...you...never...out...pull...the...plug..." Frisk tried to talk but couldn't speak anymore; she knew what was going on. She put her hands on her neck and then she got knocked over, she was at an operating table, scientists were cleaning a cleaver. She tried screaming but couldn't. The then drew a line on her neck and positioned the cleaver. Frisk tried moving, no go. They then slammed it down, Her vision moved to falling, on the ground and her head rolled to the ground. Blood spilt all over the operating table and dropped on the ground. All she could see the headless body of hers, with muscle stringing out the neck, untangling and unwinding as veins split open and poured more blood onto the table. Frisk screamed at the top of her non existing lungs.

She jolted up and felt her neck, feeling that her head was attached to her neck. She breathed heavily and then started coughing, choking on her very breath. Sans sat up in his bed, in absolute fear and surprise. "You...you okay kiddo?" He said with hesitation. Frisk looked over at the shadow lump on the other mattress, it was obviously Sans. Frisk gulped a bit then sighed heavily. "Nightmare...bad nightmare..." Sans gave a worried noise. "You going to be okay?" He asked as he got up and sat next to her. Frisk pulled him into a hug, sobbing. Sans hugged her back after a moment of surprise and then rubbed her back. "Hey it will be okay, I'm here to protect ya...and so is Paps okay? Everything will be okay." Frisks hold got tighter and her sobs got louder. Sans buried his face in her shoulder, he understood what was going on, she must of had a nightmare of the scientists, he understood she was scared and he was going to be there. "Hey...sssh...everything is okay...you will be alright..." He said in her ear. Frisk stopped sobbing after a while and pulled away from the hug. She looked at Sans as he wiped away the rest of her tears and then gave her a happy look. "See? You are okay, you got your head, it's still there." He said with a soft chuckle. "Don't get...a head of yourself now." Frisk laughed lightly and then gave him and playful punch. Sans laughed and then sighed. "Get some more sleep kiddo, no more nightmares got it?" He said with a tease and Frisk nodded, lying back in bed. Sans patted her head then went in his own bed. "Goodnight Frisk." He said as he laid down and fell asleep. Frisk was happy he helped her, but she feared she might have another nightmare...so she laid there and eventually fell asleep again. She hoped tomorrow, nothing bad would happen.


End file.
